


Regret and Retribution

by Mystic_Kuma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2, New Super Danganronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Danganronpa 2 spoilers, First story, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Kuma/pseuds/Mystic_Kuma
Summary: After a traumatic experience in the programmed world, Hajime is left to think of what happens now that he lives in a world that he ruined, but so does someone else..





	Regret and Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, if you couldn't tell by the non-experienced format of this post already then it should be obvious that this is my first work on here. I love Danganronpa so I totally want to share some works for you all, whether they're bad or not though I don't know..but I do enjoy them, and I hope you do too.

Regret and Retribution

•••••

The days had been long gone, or so to speak, from when I had woken up from terrible sleep...

The NEO world program, filled with a despair we never would have suspected..

Where we remembered terrible secrets, how we faced an enemy we almost couldn't beat, witnessed many deaths par from the ones caused by our own actions

And now..we were here

But even when *we* were here..he was not.

....

I have a feeling,

And well..

 

"...So you were here, Nagito" Hajime said to the lucky student in front of him.

He was sitting on a rock, near the ocean and the waves.

The sky above them matched his appearance, dull- cloudy, grey. It was as if the world had focused on the hope-obsessed boy.

With a contemplating look on his face, Hajime could only imagine what could be going through Nagito's head. Especially when he was staring at..her hand.

"...Hajime.." Nagito said, not even turning around. It made sense his presence was so obvious - he stood out like no other.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Huh?" Hajime said in confusion, but Nagito only continued to look harder at his hand in front of him.

"How am I supposed to live, when I am the complete opposite of the hope I want?" 

"Do I, do we, even deserve to live?"

He couldn't see it, but Hajime only knew too well that Nagito must have said this with eyes mixed with hope and despair. His eyes were like a calamity, waiting to fall beneath or rise ever higher.

It's not like he was wrong, though.

Hajime, too, had a hard time just accepting what had happened.

It's not as if he can just erase himself, erase Izuru..or the countless of people he may have harmed in the process..

The bodies of victims who wanted to live lives... Those who had a future..

Killed by those who simply wanted despair

And because of us, she was dead too.

..no, let's not take it that far 

....

"I know..it will be hard to move on, Nagito"

"We were...bad, horrible people."

"We slaughtered millions of poor victims, and caused pain to our own.."

"We destroyed the world, and became the beacons of despair"

"But now, we have a second chance"

"Whether we deserve it well..all we can do is move on right?"

"And what, forgive what we've done?" Nagito retorted

"No, no.."

We can't ever forget this.

Forgetting our sins, even if it wasn't completely our fault- it was wrong.

"Forgiving is just an excuse to justify what we did, and we can't ever do that."

"But it's as I said..we have a second chance"

"I think even if we damaged the world so much, the world wants us to be reborn - so that we may be new people..we still have a lot of life to live after all.."

Hajime spoke not only at Nagito..but himself. It wasn't as if he had been fine after the program, it's not like he forgot about it.

He was the same as Nagito, he was struggling to find his own self-worth again.

But still...

"I've been thinking about it just as much as you, Nagito"

"And honestly, you made a good statement back in the virtual world..how we were so similar"

"Similar? Why Hajime, you became a being called the Ultimate Hope, and me..? Well, a nobody. It's hardly a similarity." Nagito finally spoke once more, laughing slightly breathily as he answered Hajime's words.

"But Nagito, my luck is artificial, and yours isn't."

"I may be the best at everything, but I failed at what I should have thought about most - being me"

"That's pretty corny Hajime" Nagito said directly surprising Hajime greatly. Although this was Nagito, bold simplicity was his thing.

"I-I know.." Hajime shifted his eyes embarrassed slightly.

"Still..if I can try so hard to be me..and find myself once more, can't you do the same?"

"Can't you find your own self-worth Nagito?" He felt sullen, when he spoke to Nagito.

Nagito was a boy truly burdened by the world beneath him, and his luck did no better to prove that. He was in an endless hell of infinite despair and hope, it was no surprise he'd be so mentally traumatised because of it.

He was so intriguing that it hurt Hajime's brain trying to figure him out. He was truly what they call an enigma.

And yet, Nagito had so much interest in him, too. It felt like a bond they had between eachther..maybe because of how their ideals and motivations appear almost the same.

..They just acted on these desires in different ways

"So you're saying we're opposites that attract?" Nagito no longer looked at his hand, and instead gazed into the sensual waves rocking slowly against the rocks they stood on, Hajime found himself focusing between both Nagito and the waves, oddly finding the way his hair moved similar to the ocean, he'd blame the wind for this.

"If that's how you want to phrase it, then yeah.." Hajime said, walking closer to the rocky edge Nagito sat on.

"Haha...is this the luck I had been waiting so long for?" Nagito sounded more like...a normal person when he spoke again.

"Huh..? What luck?"

"Why, the luck of being here with you, Hajime."

"To be alive, to be accepted, to be reborn. It was all because of you that I- and we all get to try once more."

"I-I wouldn't say that, you did a messed up thing but you still pushed us in the direction we needed to go.." Hajime embarrassedly responded with.

"But unlike I, who acted on my anger and betrayal of the world, you fought it with every ounce of determination you could."

"You may have changed the world by being Izuru Kamakura, but Hajime clearly was still in there, fighting."

"And now..? We won."

"The world has reached its standpoint, and well...we'll have to pick up the pieces, won't we?" As Nagito spoke, Hajime started inspecting his- her hand more in a closer light.

Ever since Nagito had woken up, he generally stayed away from the group - probably because of his actions. But everyone was willing to let Nagito move one just like they'd have to do with their own regret. They all knew more than anything that letting one person never have this freedom of second chance would be self hypocrisy. 

Still, it didn't stop them from being disturbed by her hand.

Fuyuhiko had blessed the fact that although he attempted to take her eye as an Ultimate Despair, he failed. But Nagito's was different.

No one knows when Nagito took her hand, or when he cut off his own. Nagito had always been the least when it came to attacking the town before them, but instead would always cling on for a better hope.

And even still, this hope led to an insane obsession with Junko Enoshima, and this, was something Hajime understood.

And then he remembered.

"Hey Nagito..there was something..I did come here to do"

"Something?" Nagito looked briefly towards Hajime' s direction before going back to the usual stance.

"You see, Soda has been thinking of creating an artificial hand for you."

"...Huh?"

"He's been discussing with Mikan about the medical side of it, and considering they're both Ultimates, they have the best knowledge combined to create this." Hajime spoke about his discussions with Mikan and Soda, while trying to sound as clear as possible to the boy before him.

"I know it might be hard..letting go of her, strangely.. But we will be here for you.."

"And o-of course it'll be painful but! I know you can deal with the pain.." 

"...." Nagito stayed silent after what Hajime said, but then spoke. 

"So what you're saying is.."

Nagito had finally stood up, the wind blowing his hair into as equally wavy directions.

"This is my second chance?"

He looked deeply into the ocean, then back into the vast skies. 

"..."

"Of course...after all, it'll be your retribution"

"We wanted this hand not only to aid you, but to show how much we all truly care for you..Nagito" Sincerely, Hajime hoped his words would get through the hope-obsessed man. After all the self-deprecation he put himself through it only made sense that a new change would be happening, and in this case, it did.

"For us to move on, this barrier you've always held against us must finally disappear"

"But..what if what was under the barrier was a worst fate than this one?"

"All we can do is just...hope"

"Hope that the outcome will become a bigger hope than the one before it, or the real one you've been looking for.."

"Hope that everything...hope itself..works out"

Hajime was incredibly close to Nagito now, standing just right behind him. It felt like there was a shared connection between the two as they stared into the abyss of the water, but this felt..nice.

"Hajime.." 

And it was at this point that Nagito had turned around. The wind blowing against his hair as it continued to spiral into the waves creating aesthetically pleasing sounds to the ears. It was as if the world had stopped, or maybe it did.

"Hajime" Nagito looked cuttingly deeply through Hajime's eyes, sparing no chance to avoid him.

"It's going to be difficult but, you aren't alone Nagito..you're never alone..which is why.." Hajime brought out his hand.

"Nagito, will you be my friend?"

The breeze flew by them both swiftly, as the new found relaxation between them softened into a melodic sound. Nagito stayed silent as he grabbed Hajime's hand, and sighed greatly.

"I've always wanted to be your friend, Hajime, that never changed"

"Well no, it's different now Nagito."

"Now you have to care for yourself, too."

"Ahah..I suppose so.." The lucky man laughed. 

They stood like that forever, just the two of them - and their hands never left each other. It was as if a long rebuttal between hope and despair had finally been fixed.

And with this, the trouble between them both had finally ended.

 

"Now then, Hajime.."

"Shall we go fix my hand?"

"..Heh"

"Of course, Nagito.."

"Let's create a new future, together now"

••••••END••••••


End file.
